


We Need To Talk About Sparkly Pens

by mm_coconut



Series: Sparkly Pens [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_coconut/pseuds/mm_coconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/462385">Needs More Sparkly Pens</a>. Stiles finds his notebook in his bedroom and oh holy god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need To Talk About Sparkly Pens

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Нам нужно поговорить о фломастерах с блёстками](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518159) by [Safrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safrane/pseuds/Safrane)



> Read [Needs More Sparkly Pens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/462385) first for the full effect, I guess.  
> (Rated M for throbbing, just in case.)  
> On [tumblr](http://mehcoconut.tumblr.com/post/27724374515/we-need-to-talk).

" _What_ ," Stiles said.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/xpTi5.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Q7JV4.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/KkRsX.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/ZcGaw.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/bCQLN.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/ptp6S.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/K7Ro7.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/ZvhIr.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/SnmuN.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/tk3Ua.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/fGS4h.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/GQGY3.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to weebleroxanne for the original prompt, to jujuberry136 for calmly bearing with my manic emails, and to S for living with me while Teen Wolf steadily ruins my life.
> 
> The response to my idiot doodles has been kind of (ETA: **really** ) overwhelming (ETA2: _holy dip_ ), so thank you everyone. This Sparkly Pen insanity (which, if you've noticed, totally lacks any sparkly pen action) is entirely fueled by TW fandom/other-fandom/meta-fandom references—I just smushed them all together and waited to see what came out. Behold, my sleep-deprived love song to this ridiculous show.
> 
> (ETA3: **HOLY MOLY WHAT** )


End file.
